[unreadable] The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (NPRC) is planning a Specialized Research Facility (SRF) to be included in the Medical School's Interdisciplinary Research Complex (IRC). Our NPRC's SRF will allow for much-needed expansion of non-human primate research space, particularly to serve the rapidly growing area of stem cell transplantation. Furthermore, siting the SRF within the IRC provides critical proximity to transplant surgeons and stem cell scientists at the UW Hospital and Clinics and at the Waisman Center, as well as to imaging facilities at the Medical School and Keck Biological Imaging Laboratory. Finishing out the SRF in the IRC makes efficient use of this C06 funding, because IRC shell will be built with other support, and it provides administrative and managerial efficiency by bringing non-human primate (NHP) research IRC under control of the NPRC. [unreadable] Specifically, the support requested herein will enable: [unreadable] [unreadable] Construction of 6 rooms for housing up to 168 adult macaques and 3 adjacent treatment rooms for use of these animals (see Fig. 8) [unreadable] [unreadable] Construction of a cage rack washing facility (see Appendix 2, Fig. 13) [unreadable] [unreadable] Construction of four specialty-testing rooms (see Appendix 2, Fig. 8) [unreadable] [unreadable] Purchase of equipment: primate caging and cage washer [unreadable] Completion of this project (6,061 ASF) will enable efficient expansion and greater proximity of PHS supported research-using NHP, particularly in areas of stem cell biology and regenerative medicine, to physicians and scientists at the Medical School. [unreadable] [unreadable]